


The Adventures of Little Nicky

by Sazzy260



Series: The Nature of Life [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Adventure, Childhood, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: This is a Sub-Series of "The Nature of Life" - Takes place anywhere before The Nature of Loss, during The Nature of Loss and after The Nature of Loss -- Basically this is just an inside look at Nicky's life with his two daddies and all the trouble... I mean adventures, that he gets into.Will mostly be One-Shots that get added to whenever the mood strikes me!





	1. Chapter 1

Nick sniffled as he rolled off his new big boy bed, he didn’t like the new bed, it wasn’t as safe as his old bed but he was happy that he no longer had to climb over the crib railings to get out of the bed to go and get his daddies, but that also took the fun out of waking up and doing that.  Nick dropped down to hands and knees once getting out of bed, he picked up his blue stuffed dog toy and strapped the little dog onto his back with its backpack straps and then crawled his way out of the bedroom.

 

It was still dark outside, but he knew that it was morning, he had been asleep for a very long time and he was ready to be awake and start playing now.  Nick made his way across the hall and peaked in at his two daddies, they were still sleeping and wouldn’t be any fun to play with right now.  Nick sighed as he continued down the hallway and towards the staircase, he scooted down the stairs on his bottom, giggling all the way down until he reached the landing.

 

Nick looked around the dark living room and finally stood up on his legs, wobbling slightly – he still had trouble walking, even though he was almost two and a half years old.  Nick pulled his doggy from his back and clutched him to his chest as he headed towards the back of the living room.  He looked forlornly out into the backyard and his large play set, he really wanted to go out and play but he couldn’t reach the lock on the door, and he knew he’d get into a lot of trouble for going outside alone.

 

Nick wobbled towards the kitchen after hearing his tummy rumbling, he was definitely hungry and was used to having breakfast a few minutes after waking up.  So, with that in mind he went to the fridge and pried the heavy door open slowly.  Nick looked up into the refrigerator, frowning because all of the good stuff was on the top shelf, knowing he would never be able to reach it from his position on the ground.

 

Toddling into the downstairs bathroom, Nick grabbed ahold of his stepstool and drug it back to the kitchen and the still open fridge door, he climbed up onto the stepstool, now able to reach all the shelves inside, he smiled as he grabbed ahold of two of his juice boxes and a yogurt cup, dropping the three items onto the top step while looking around at all the other options he had inside the fridge.

 

Nick also grabbed several other items, including the carton of milk – which he accidentally dropped on the ground and it busted open – a few eggs that he couldn’t juggle in his small hands as they too fell to the ground and cracked open.  Nick sighed at the mess on the floor before grabbing something easier, dinner from last night – his absolute favorite, spaghetti without the icky sauce!

 

Nick grinned to himself as he sat in the center of the kitchen, the mess of milk and eggs surrounding him as he slurped the cold noodles into his mouth, he opened his juice boxes up and sucked noisily on the straws as he looked around at the slightly dark kitchen – the only light provided from the fridge door that remained propped open by his stepstool.

 

After his impromptu breakfast – to which he had juice dribbling down the front of his pajama shirt, yogurt all over his face and spaghetti noodles lain haphazardly all over the kitchen floor and on his pajama pants, Nick stood up and wobbled tiredly towards the living room in hopes to catch his morning TV show.  He grabbed ahold of the small black remote and plopped down in front of the large flat screen television, grinning as he pressed the power button and watched as the TV flickered to life.

 

Nick knew the basics of the television and managed to get to the Nick Jr. channel without much problem. “Oh no!” Nick wailed quietly as his favorite show was not on but rather Bob the Builder was on.  Nick frowned as he slumped against the side of the couch, he never liked Bob the Builder, since he would rather watch his Uncle Gibbs building than watching this.  Nick sighed as grabbed the remote and flipped slowly through the channels yet again until he landed on a movie that he’d seen his daddies watching before – He didn’t know what it was about but it seemed familiar and thought it was safe enough to watch.

 

After ten minutes, Nick found it hard to stay awake – The movie was absolutely boring, there were just a bunch of adults that were talking at a table, occasionally speaking Italian but he didn’t know what they were saying since he only knew the general greetings in Italian and a few select words that Tony had taught him.  Nick snuggled down on the carpet and let his eyes fall shut, his blue puppy hugged tightly to his chest as he dozed off, the last thing he saw was the television lighting up with gunfire, but he was too far gone for it to take hold inside of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick didn’t know how long he’d been asleep, nor did he know what had woken him up from his peaceful sleep, but he realized he was back in his own bed and was in different pajamas from the last time he was awake.  Still a bit drowsy, he rubbed his eyes and slowly blinked them open only to spot his daddy Tony sitting in the chair in the corner of his bedroom “Hi daddy.” Nick said quietly as he rolled out of his bed and toddled over to his daddy.

 

Tony startled slightly, looking down at his little boy with a slight smile “Hey, how are you feeling?” Tony asked quietly, brushing his hand over Nick’s forehead and subtly checking his forehead to see if he were running fever or anything of the sort.

 

Nick tilted his head in confusion, his daddy _never_ greeted him like this before and he had no idea why he was doing it now, so he simply shrugged his shoulders and hoisted himself up into Tony’s lap, hoping for his morning snuggles as he still woke himself up fully.  Tony easily complied with their snuggling-ritual, his hand wrapping protectively around Nick’s back as he rubbed soothing circles along his spine “I saw you had a late-night snack last night…” Tony said quietly, looking down at the head of auburn resting on his chest.

 

Nick nodded slightly, unsure if he wanted to answer his daddy or not now, “Uh huh…” he mumbled, closing his eyes against the tears that seemed to automatically well up in his eyes – That quiet tone that his daddy was speaking in could only mean _one_ thing; he was in a lot of trouble for something he did last night.

 

“Your daddy and I are very disappointed in you Nicky, you know better than to get into the fridge without one of us there to help you.” Tony said, his hand stilling on the center of Nick’s back as he looked down at his little boy “And I think you should go downstairs and apologize to your daddy, and maybe help him clean up.” Tony suggested as he hoisted Nick up into his arms, giving the toddler a hug and a kiss to let him know that while Tony was upset, he still loved him.

 

Nick nodded slowly as he slid off Tony’s lap and headed downstairs where he saw his other Daddy standing in the kitchen with a mop in his hand.  Chris turned when Nick came into the kitchen “Mornin’ daddy.” Nick said quietly as he carefully walked over to his dad, narrowly avoiding the mess of egg and milk strewn on the tile flooring.

 

Chris smiled slightly, “Good morning, Nicholas.” Chris said as he settled the wet mop back onto the tile of the kitchen, trying his hardest to clean up the mess that Nick had created.

 

Nick frowned – His daddy never called him Nicholas unless he was well and truly in trouble – sighing heavily, Nick toddled over to his daddy and clung to his leg, whimpering slightly “Daddy, I weally sowwy that I messed up the kitchen!” Nick said sadly, his vibrant green eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Chris.

 

Chris stopped his futile efforts of cleaning, laying the mop against the counter edge as he scooped Nick up into his arms and walked out into the living room “I know you are buddy, bet you won’t be doing that again, huh?” Chris asked, a soft smile coming to his face as he stared up into the carbon copy features that mirrored his own.

 

Nick nodded, then shook his head – he had no idea how to answer his Daddy’s question – “No, no! I won’t!” Nick settled on saying as he laid his head against Chris’ shoulder, sticking his thumb into his mouth as he looked out into the backyard with his daddy “I didn’t meaned to, I was weally hungwy though.” Nick whispered, looking up at Chris’ chin with tears steadily riding down his cheeks.

 

Chris chuckled as he sat down on the couch, gently swiping Nick’s tears away with his large thumb – it was still so large compared to Nick’s cheek – “You should have woken me or daddy Tony up if you were hungry, buddy.  We would have gotten you something to eat and we could have avoided that mess in the kitchen all together.” Chris explained quietly, pulling Nick to his chest and soothingly rocking his little boy to calm him down.

 

When Nick finally calmed down, he looked up at his daddy with a soft smile “I can help you clean the kitchen up?  Daddy doesn’t like diwty kitchens.” Nick questioned, glancing over at the kitchen briefly then back up at Chris.

 

Chris laughed heartily as he stood up with Nick in his arms “I know he doesn’t, and I would love it if you could help me clean up the kitchen, then afterwards, you and I can make Tony breakfast as an apology to him.” Chris said, kissing the top of Nick’s head affectionately before settling him down on the kitchen floor to clean up the mess.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ShadowWolfsDen -- Hopefully I covered all of your prompt requests! :D

Nick squealed excitedly as he ran up the driveway and into Gibbs’ waiting arms – He was spending the weekend with his Uncle Gibbs while his daddies spent some alone time together.  Normally he would spend time with his Grandma Betty when his daddies wanted to spend time together, but his Grandma was in San Diego with his Uncle Scott.  Nick didn’t mind though, he loved spending time with his Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Jimmy because they were the best baby sitters next to his Grandma.

 

Gibbs wrapped the toddler up in his arms, peppering kisses on his forehead and cheeks “Are you excited that you’re spending the weekend with me?” Gibbs asked, smiling as he hoisted Nick up onto his shoulder, looking up at the little boy.

 

Nick nodded enthusiastically, his little arms wrapped around Gibbs’ forehead as he looked down at the older man, a bright smile on his face “Uh huh!  Is Unca Jimmy gonna be here?” Nick asked excitedly, wrapping his arms tighter around Gibbs’ forehead as the older man moved his head around to look at Tony and Chris who were standing at the end of the driveway.

 

“Nope, it’s just going to be me and you for the entire weekend bud.  Uncle Jimmy is in New Jersey with Ducky for a medical conference.” Gibbs informed him, smiling sadly as Tony came up to the front porch, Chris was getting back into the SUV and waving at Nick – Who was waving back now.

 

“All of his things are in this bag.” Tony said, holding up a duffle bag and grinning “I really appreciate you watching him for us – Chris just needs some time to…” Tony waved his hand helplessly “He misses his dad and hasn’t had a lot of time to really grieve… I’m taking him up to Virginia Beach and hoping that a weekend away will help.” Tony explained finally, looking over his shoulder at Chris who was hunched up in the front driver’s seat of the SUV.

 

Gibbs nodded in understanding “I get it – Take care of him and I’ll take care of this little bundle of energy.” Gibbs said, looking up affectionately at Nick who was now lying his head on top of Gibbs’ head, one hand on top of Tony’s head with a lazy smile on his face.

 

Nick and Gibbs stood on the front porch, watching as the black SUV pulled out of the driveway and down the street.  Nick seemed reluctant to even turn away until he absolutely knew his daddies were gone, his bottom lip trembled slightly and tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up at Gibbs.  Gibbs stooped down to be eye-level with Nick and gently pushed his brownish-blonde hair out of his eyes “What’s the matter, Nicky-boy?” Gibbs asked softly, dabbing away the tears that were silently slipping down Nick’s cheeks.

 

Nick shook his head, crawling into Gibbs’ lap and resting his head on the older man’s chest as the tears endlessly rode down his cheeks “I wanna go wif daddy.” He whispered, sniffling a bit as he looked up at the underside of Gibbs’ chin.

 

Gibbs sighed, standing up with Nick in one arm and his overnight bag in the other “How about we head inside for a little bit?  I know you wanna be with your daddies but they really need this trip.” Gibbs said quietly, making his way inside the house while Nick clung to him, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

 

By the time Gibbs got inside and sat down in the recliner, Nick was in full tears, sobbing his little heart out and staining Gibbs’ polo with his tears “Shhh, Nicky Nick, it’s going to be okay!” Gibbs whispered while running a soothing hand up and down Nick’s back to get him to calm back down whilst rocking the recliner.

 

This only seemed to make Nick sob even harder, tears continually raining down his cheeks, his face turning a bright red as he struggled to breathe and his fists clenching tightly against Gibbs’ shirt – Realization dawned on Gibbs that perhaps the toddler was also in a period of grieving, although he didn’t understand why everyone was so upset around him he knew that his grandpa had gone to heaven and that made the older man’s heart break for the little boy.

 

Gibbs continued soothing the toddler, even after Nick had cried himself to sleep.  Gibbs wrapped both of his arms around Nick’s body, continuing to rock the recliner and rubbing Nick’s back – He may not be good with adult emotions, but child emotions were somehow so much easier to deal with, they didn’t deflect – although Nick sometimes _really_ tried doing it; he was definitely learning bad habits from Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick opened his eyes slowly, looking around the living room of Gibbs’ house – The older man wasn’t presently in the room, but Nick could hear that he was in the kitchen.  Nick yawned then swiped at his eyes and collected his Marine Build-A-Bear by the ear and toddled his way into the kitchen “Hi Unca Gibbs.” Nick said meekly as he laid his head against the older man’s leg, yawning once again.

 

“Hey Nicky, you feeling better after your nap?” Gibbs asked, avoiding talking about the little boy’s tantrum as to avoid another episode; it wouldn’t be good for either him or Nick to go through another episode like that anytime soon.

 

Nick nodded and lifted his arms up, “Uh huh.” He mumbled, and Gibbs complied by lifting the toddler up into his arms “What cooking?” Nick asked as he laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, staring into the bubbling pot on the stove, although he couldn’t see anything.

 

Gibbs smiled slightly “I’m making Spaghetti, your favorite!” he explained, lifting the lid and looking over the rim of the pot with Nick so they could both see the noodles bouncing and boiling inside of the pot.

 

Nick grinned briefly, then looked at another pot on the stove, although he couldn’t see in it “I don’t like sketti sauce, you’re not gonna put none on my sketti, are you?” Nick asked, his eyes wide and bright with what could only be described as fear, looking directly at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs gasped in mock shock, shaking his head vehemently “I would never do such a thing to you!  I know exactly how you like your sketti!” Gibbs exclaimed, feigning hurt as he pouted his bottom lip outward and sniffled a few times, eliciting a happy giggle from Nick.

 

Nick patted Gibbs’ cheek sympathetically “Okay good, cause I don’t like the sauce, it’s icky!” Nick said, sticking his tongue out and making a disgusted face as he looked at the other pot that he knew now contained spaghetti sauce.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he deposited Nick in the booster seat at the kitchen table “Alright, no sauce for you.  Now wait here while I get it all served up and then we’ll eat.” Gibbs said, ruffling the little boy’s hair before returning to the stove to dish up their dinner – Spaghetti without sauce for Nick and Spaghetti with sauce for himself.

 

Nick was excited when the sauceless spaghetti was set in front of him, foregoing the use of his utensils as he so often did, he grabbed the slippery noodles – one at a time – and shoveled them into his mouth, grinning brilliantly as he slurped the long noodle down; his earlier upset was completely forgotten as he and Gibbs ate their dinner, talking about his favorite TV show and the new box-set of DVDs that Tony had gotten him on Thomas the Train, of the episodes he had _never_ seen before and the new movies that were out as well – Gibbs kept up with the eager conversation because he often ‘studied’ up on the toddlers favorite things and Tony was always telling Gibbs about the new Thomas stuff that came out so the older man could keep up to date on it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs had just finished filling the bath tub up, and was now stripping Nick down “Alright, what’re the bath tub rules?” Gibbs asked as he lifted Nick up and dangled him over the sudsy tub with a grin on his face.

 

Nick furrowed his brows as he struggled to get into the tub – He was getting cold, but knew that Bath Tub rules was a must in his house and in Gibbs’ house, so with a huff of breath he stopped struggling “No getting out without pewmissions, no spashing too mush, and no fighting when it’s time to get out.” Nick recited, grinning triumphantly when Gibbs nodded and finally set him into the tub.

 

Gibbs made quick work of cleaning Nick up because he knew that bath time was Nick’s absolute favorite – which was weird for a little boy to actually enjoy baths but with Tony being one of his dads, and knowing how much of a neat-freak Tony _really_ was, he had learned from early on that Bath Time was one of the best times of the night.

 

After the washing was done, and the mound of bubbles had mostly disappeared, Gibbs dropped the cup into the water and made a noise that sounded a lot like static on a radio “Enemies up ahead Captain, what should we do?” he asked in a slightly garbled voice, covered up by his hand.

 

Nick giggled as he grabbed ahold of his underwater submarine toy, splashing it into the warm water “I say we take them out!  They are vewy vewy bad peoples!” Nick exclaimed, giggling as he made slightly off-tuned whistling sounds to resemble shooting missiles from his sub.

 

After another twenty minutes of shooting down the enemies, which included the soap bottle, several of Nick’s underwater toys and the cup that had been mercilessly shot down more than one time, Nick yawned and dropped the submarine back into the bath “I’m weady for out.” He announced, standing up and shaking himself out like a dog.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he collected a warm and fluffy towel, he drained the tub and then wrapped Nick up in the towel, “Alright, do you want to watch Thomas before bedtime or are you ready for bed?” Gibbs asked, drying Nick off and then quickly changing him into his fresh pajamas.

 

Nick seemed to think over Gibbs’ question very seriously before a jaw-cracking yawn emitted from his mouth and he tiredly laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder “I weady for bed… you read to me?” Nick asked, looking tiredly up at Gibbs, his eyes blinking slowly and lazily.

 

Gibbs nodded then made his way to the guest bedroom that was more like Nick’s bedroom – the bed was a queen sized bed but had toddler rails on each side just in case Nick rolled during the night, the walls were painted in a green-blue color with Thomas The Train paintings on the walls as well as wallpaper bordering the tops and bottoms of the walls that had Thomas on them as well.

 

Nick snuggled into the depths of the mattress and smiled when Gibbs laid down with him as well, Nick curled up around the older man with his Marine bear safely tucked between his chest and Gibbs’ side as he looked up at the older man expectantly – Uncle Gibbs told the _best_ stories ever!

 

Gibbs turned off the light on the night stand, the only light now in the room emitting from the star-show nightlight that Nick had in there – millions of little stars dotting the ceiling and walls in multiple colors – he cleared his throat as he thought about the story he would tell Nick this time; he had several stories he told Nick, but he severely manipulated a lot of the real life stories he told the toddler.

 

“Once Upon a Time, there was a little puppy named Max – He lived in a big house with his best friend Evan, and the two loved to play and take walks around their neighborhood.  Every day Max would wake up with Evan and the two would head outside immediately, they would take their morning walks and greet their neighbors along the way.  But one day, while Max and Evan were out on their morning walk, Max decided he wanted to greet a new face, there was a small squirrel just across the way.  Max barked his greeting to the squirrel and was sad when the little squirrel ran away, Max pulled at Evan, but the little boy tried pulling the other direction.  Max was determined to make a new friend though, he pulled at his leash once again and was happy when he found he was able to go the direction he wanted to.

 

Quickly Max took off after the squirrel, chasing the small animal around the park and ignoring the cries of his little boy who simply could not catch up with Max as he ran faster and faster, chasing the squirrel deeper into the trees.  Because Max had run so fast and so far, he had lost both Evan and the squirrel he wanted to meet and Max was now lost in the trees, he turned around and around trying to find anything familiar in his surroundings, when he found none, Max sat down on the ground and whimpered.  Max didn’t like being lost but he knew he had to get home, he already missed his best friend Evan and now his determination was focused on finding his friend and home once again.” Gibbs took a breath and looked down at Nick who was nearly asleep against his side, fighting to keep his eyes open to hear how the story played out.

 

“Little Max walked back the way he came – or at least he hoped that was the way he had come, he was unsure since he’d gotten so turned around in the trees.  Max walked for a very long time until he eventually came upon a road that he’d never seen before.  Max was scared as he walked along the sidewalk, looking at homes he didn’t know and people he’d never met, they all looked at him strangely until an older man stopped his walk and smiled at the poor little lost pup ‘Are you lost boy?’ the old man asked.  Max barked once and sat in front of the old man, hoping that he would help him; The old man bent down and carefully read the address on Max’s collar, pleased that there was one there.  The old man stood up and smiled again ‘Come on boy, let’s get you home.’ The old man said and then guided Max to his old Ford truck, helping the pup up into the front seat; once they were both seated, the old man pulled away from his driveway and headed in the direction of Max’s home.

 

Max sat up in the truck, barking excitedly when the scenery became more familiar to him – Homes and neighbors alike – The old man was happy he was headed in the right direction, if it were any indication by the happy pup in his seat.  Pulling up to the house, Max was now wagging his tail and barking loudly, bouncing in his spot because he was finally home.  The old man let Max out and smiled as the dog ran up to the front door and barked until it was flung open by a little boy, Evan bent down and hugged his dog around the neck, crying tears of joy as he held his best friend and thanked the older man at the same time.  The old man nodded and as he walked away, he glanced back to see the boy taking his dog back inside, both were happy to finally be together once again.  The end.” Gibbs said – finishing his story in a whisper as he looked down at Nick who had passed out sometime in the last few minutes of the story, no longer able to fight the sandman as it took him to sleep – Gibbs got under the covers himself, feeling to tired now to go to his own bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick woke up the next morning and opened his eyes – He looked around and frowned; he wasn’t in his own bed, or his bedroom and he struggled trying to remember where exactly he was until the scent of Pancakes and Coffee – two things he was _very_ familiar with – hit him.  Quickly scrambling to his feet and off the bed, Nick ran to the stairs and then carefully made his way down them – His uncle Gibbs was making pancakes, and while his daddies’ pancakes were good, _nothing_ compared to Uncle Gibbs’ pancakes!

 

Nick raced into the kitchen and attached himself to Gibbs’ leg, grinning up at the older man “You makin’ pancakes!” Nick announced, his eyes bright and wide with excitement as he clung to Gibbs’ leg as the older man moved around the kitchen easily.

 

Gibbs laughed as he bent down and scooped Nick up into his arms, snuggling the little boy closely “You’re right I am!  How about that, huh?  Two days in a row that you’re getting your favorite meals.” Gibbs questioned as he adjusted Nick on his hip so he could wield the spatula to remove the pancakes from the griddle.

 

Nick nodded as he laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder, watching as the older man expertly flipped the pancakes one last time before transferring them to the plate waiting – Nick never felt the need to watch TV in the mornings when he was with his Uncle Gibbs, because whatever the older man did seemed to always be intriguing to him “Can I gets da milk and silberware?” Nick asked, looking wide eyed around the kitchen.

 

Gibbs nodded as he set Nick back on the floor – Gibbs had everything within easy reach for Nick, so the toddler wouldn’t drop anything as he grabbed the milk or silverware, but he still kept a close eye on the little boy as he grabbed the half-gallon of milk and two forks and one knife.  Nick toddled slowly over to the kitchen table and set each thing down on the surface, then turned and grinned up at Gibbs who was now walking over to the table with the pancakes and another plate, with two glasses on top of it.

 

Once Gibbs had served up the pancakes, cutting Nick’s pieces into smaller chunks and covering them in syrup, Gibbs looked at Nick – watching as the toddler shoveled the pancakes into his mouth – “So, what do you wanna do today?” Gibbs asked, checking his watch and making sure that they’d have enough time to do anything more than eating breakfast, which they did since Tony and Chris weren’t expected back until later that afternoon.

 

Nick stopped eating and looked over at Gibbs, seriously contemplating the question like an adult would.  Slowly a smile crossed Nick’s face as he pointed towards the basement door “Can we build da boat?” Nick asked, excitement clearly written on his face.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly as he reached over and ruffled Nick’s hair affectionately “After we eat breakfast, sure.” Gibbs said, smiling as he went back to his own breakfast, but maintaining a constant eye on Nick, warning the toddler whenever he’d try and eat too fast.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick stood in the unfinished cabin of the boat, parading two toy soldiers across the top railing as he watched Gibbs’ sanding below him “Unca Gibbs, how come daddy Tony took daddy Chris away?” Nick asked, pausing in his game to look at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs paused as he looked up at Nick “Because your daddy Chris was really sad about his daddy dying, and daddy Tony was trying to make him feel better.” Gibbs answered, resuming his work on the boat.

 

Nick was silent for a few moments, twisting one of his toy soldiers around in his fingertips “What are you gonna do wif da boat when you’re done wif it?” Nick asked suddenly, looking down at Gibbs with wide eyes.

 

Gibbs looked up at Nick again “Probably going to sail it, or sell it… Haven’t decided yet.” Gibbs shrugged – Having a semi-grown up conversation with Nick was always interesting, given the toddler’s high intellect, despite not being able to pronounce some words correctly yet.

 

Nick looked around the basement briefly, then refocused on Gibbs with his little brows furrowed “But how you gonna get it outta here?” he asked; a question that has been asked a thousand times before but was never answered.

 

Gibbs shrugged again as he returned to sanding “Can’t tell you that little Nick, it’s a secret.” Gibbs grinned slightly as he glanced up at Nick who had a frustrated look on his face.

 

Nick sighed as he sat down on the edge of the boat, his two toy soldiers long forgotten “But I can keep a secwet Unca Gibbs, I pwomise I can.  I won’t even tell my daddies how!” Nick proclaimed, pouting out his bottom lip as he stared up at Gibbs with puppy-dog eyes.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he leaned over and kissed the top of Nick’s head affectionately “Sorry Nicky, I have to keep that secret all to myself.” Gibbs said as he turned back to sanding, keeping half of his attention on Nick as the toddler kicked his feet back and forth, clearly gearing up for more questions.

 

“Is buildin’ a boat bery hard?” Nick finally asked as he stood up and carefully walked along the top of the boat, dancing tiny fingers across the smooth wood railing.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he set aside his sanding block and hoisted himself up onto the top of the boat with Nick, he collected the toddler in his arms and held him close “You sure ask a lot of questions, you must get that from your daddy Tony.  But yes, sometimes building a boat can be hard, especially if you’ve never done it before.” Gibbs explained as he settled himself on the railing, overlooking the unfinished cabin top of his boat.

 

Nick looked up at Gibbs and smiled as he snuggled into the older man’s chest “You teach me how to build a boat?” Nick asked quietly as he brought his thumb up to his mouth and began sucking on it as his eyes began growing heavier with sleep.

 

Gibbs ran his fingers through Nick’s hair gently, kissing the boy on his forehead gently “One day, Nick.  I will teach you how to build anything out of wood, when you’re older… Much older.” Gibbs said quietly as he carefully got off the top of the boat and carried Nick upstairs to the living room.

 

Gibbs settled the toddler on the couch and turned one of the Thomas the Train DVD’s; Nick was already out like a light by the time the show was playing, so Gibbs settled on the recliner and relaxed himself, he kept his eyes on the driveway, waiting for Chris and Tony to return from their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for prompts from my faithful readers! Give me something good ;) Challenge me and my intelligence of writing a toddlers tales!

**Author's Note:**

> You all should know the deal by now: Tell me what you think about it!!
> 
> Also, I know I have A LOT of parents who read this story, and some who are not parents, but I am taking suggestions on prompts for writing this series, so let me know what you guys want to see coming from Nicky's little mind! :)


End file.
